A Love Never Forgotten
by criesacidtears
Summary: A Tale Of Two Entities, Caught in a whirlwind of Love, lust, hate, and a never ending promise for vengeance. Nightmares plague her, Blood lust controls her..Can she survive the need growing with in her? Read and review, improved. Suggestions Loved.


Her heart beat was fast and pounding as she ran. He could heart it; he could feel the blood flowing through her veins. Every gasp she made, every drop of sweat that clung to her succulent flesh, he knew about, and it only intensified his need. The pressure of his manhood made him groan with lust. She ran from him, his cold piercing stare, and her longing for him. She ran in fear. She was the only full Vampire, and he, was an Inu-Youki. Why shouldn't two entities such as these be together? If united, even god couldn't stop them.

Lord Sesshoumaru had finally had enough of this game. He walked slowly from his viewing place between the trees, the moonlight hitting his hair, causing it to shimmer like thousands of diamonds. His eyes, a soft gold, burned with the insatiable lust, writhing within. His immense aura was over powering and she tried to flit, but screamed in pain as the silver necklace that adorned her neck sapped her powers. His golden orbs bled red as he changed to his true form.

His silhouette towered above the pale figure running across the meadow. He lifted his head and released a howl that echoed through out the night sky. The girl stopped stone still in her tracks, panting slightly. Slowly she turned around, and stifled a cry as she fell to the earth. He growled with amusement and lunged forward, standing over her terrified body.

His eyes bored into her grey ones, the fear on her face reflected in his eyes. He returned to his normal form and stared at her lovely face surrounded by the flowers of the meadow. She used stillness to try and escape, but he had already grown tired of the game of cat and mouse, and was ready to revel in his prey. He thrusts his hand out and grabs her ankle. She desperately tried to kick him away but he simply dug his claws into her ankle, a sob of pain escaping her lips. He slammed her small body to the ground and picked her up by the neck, tears streaming down her dusty face.

A slight growl escaped his throat and he kissed her hard, relishing in the flavor of the blood that filled his mouth. He ran a hand down the length of her body, ripping away the delicate silk of her kimono, leaving her in a tight gauze undergarment that left nothing to his imagination. He forced her to the ground and ripped away the useless piece of material.

She looked up into his eyes, the usual ice was gone, and now in their place was the eyes of a wild beast, looking only to mate. He removed the top of his kimono, his well toned body glistening in the moon light. He kissed her roughly, imprinting the taste of her into his mind. His heart beat quickened as he ran his hands ever her soft skin, over her large breasts. He felt her heart pounding under his hands. He squeezed, and she moaned softly, only making his member swell. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard the soft swish of fabric being removed, followed only by the thud of it hitting the ground. He groaned softly as he kissed her pale flesh. He could not wait any longer. She whimpered as he thrusts himself into her. Over and over, he bit her, scratched her, her cries of pain filling the night. She tried to fight back but he only held her off with ease. His claws groped her body, his mouth enveloping her, allowing none of her body to remain unscathed. His insistent pounding of her woman hood drove her mad, it hurt. Oh god how it hurt. His claws continued to dig into her flesh, and a fine trickle of blood flowed from her mouth.

The ground around her was a bright shade of crimson, unable to heal she coughed and sputtered, fine flecks of blood only adding to her weakness. Sesshoumaru held her gently, the moon catching the light off the silver on her neck. The blood upon it began to dry and thicken. She looked up at him, a look of sadness upon her face. His grip tightened as he felt her aura fade.

"Is this…what you wanted?" She whispered.

"I never wanted this." He said. She gave him a weak smile, her white teeth now red with her blood. She lifted her hand to his face and tried to wipe some of her blood off it, but only succeeded in smearing it.

"Promise me… promise me you… live." She whispered. Her body stiffened and then went limp as death took her. Her grey eyes stared up accusingly at him. He closed her eye lids gently. He placed her body on the ground, and stood staring out the moon his fists clenched. He let out an earth shaking howl, which made demons from miles around flee to safer ground. Somewhere a demon had just lost his mate.


End file.
